


The Edge of the Bridge [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the author's notes: A fic for Susn, who wanted h/c fic where Carson was competent, Sheppard was the victim, and Rodney to be Rodney. By request this is heavy on the medical details and it’s linear.</p>
<p> Cover art by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel">Cybel</a></p>
<p>
  <img/>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Edge of the Bridge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The edge of the bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252092) by [Sealie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealie/pseuds/Sealie). 



> From the author's notes: A fic for Susn, who wanted h/c fic where Carson was competent, Sheppard was the victim, and Rodney to be Rodney. By request this is heavy on the medical details and it’s linear.
> 
>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 01:28:32

File size: 81.9 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TheEdgeoftheBridge.mp3)


End file.
